Escapemonos
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Un fic corto dedicado a Oladys, con una bella imagen inspiradora. Esperando sea de su agrado.


**Fic**

 **Escapémonos**

 **Por Mayra Exitosa**

 **Capítulo UNO**

 **El socio… debutante**

William Albert Andrew, se ha hecho cargo de las empresas, ha tendido muchos problemas durante varios años continuos, los socios lo han presionado al máximo, por la juventud que muestra ante ellos, sin embrago al ver cómo ha sorteado inteligentemente los problemas, han determinado que es un buen partido para quienes tienen hijas casaderas y hasta las no casaderas aun.

En una charla después de haber vencido un problema financiero, William salía de la sala de juntas distraído con sus papeles en orden, así como los apuntes tomados para la siguiente reunión, deseando que el personal pudiera resolver los asuntos que llevaba consigo. Sus socios se quedaban y uno de ellos astuto comentaba el cumpleaños de su hija, que casualmente estaba interesada en el joven socio William Andrew, a lo que todos notaban el interés que ya secretamente portaban cada uno de manera interna.

El administrador que estaba distraído, de pronto levantaba la vista al ver como todos habían aceptado que el cumpleaños de la hija de uno de ellos, sería un evento fantástico y que lo mejor era que ninguno de los socios faltará, para no sentirse ofendidos, esperaban contar con la presencia de William Andrew, a lo que de inmediato George solicitaba la fecha para ver la disponibilidad, comentaba,

\- Lo siento mucho, ese fin de semana estará en Chicago, no alcanzara a regresar, a lo que de inmediato el padre de la cumpleañera preguntaba,

\- ¿Qué fecha está disponible en su agenda?

\- Creo que un fin de semana antes tiene libre el…. Jueves.

\- El jueves será. Ruth se festejara con anticipación para que mi joven socio no falte. Los demás al ver como Felipe Bentley, había ajustado la agenda, para que la hija de este conociera al socio joven, de inmediato varios intervenían buscando sus agendas y las fiestas de sus esposas o sus hijas o cualquier pretexto, con tal de que el joven William Andrew, estuviera presente en su festejo y tener la posibilidad de presentar a su familia con el magnate.

George estaba asombrado, no sabía porque se tenía que unir a los festejos de los familiares de los socios, su jefe. Hasta que uno de los más viejos, al ver que ya se quedaba solo comentaba,

\- George, trata de avisarle a tu jefe que las hijas de los socios son un arma de dos filos, están interesados en sus acciones, más que en su unidad familiar. Quieren que se case con alguna de sus hijas.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Pero eso es imposible, mi jefe tiene tiempo que está interesado en otra persona.

\- Por eso no debiste mostrar la agenda de William, dale un aviso y maneja todo con… discreción, no me gustaría pensar que Edward o Felipe, obliguen de una manera a William a comprometerlo con sus hijas. Son de muy dudosa reputación y… el joven no merece eso.

\- Gracias por el aviso, creo que cometí un error al no prestar atención a su interés oculto.

\- Pero ahora ya lo sabes, prefiero a mi joven socio feliz, que amargado y manipulado por uno de mis socios abusivos.

\- Gracias señor Robertson.

En la casa, William llegaba agotado, su tía lo observaba y le comentaba,

\- ¿Deseas cenar temprano, hijo?

\- No, iré a caminar un rato, ahora regreso, Tía.

Albert salía a caminar a lo lejos vio a lo lejos su cabaña, con sonrisa de recuerdos, caminaba relajado hacia aquel lugar que tanto lo relajaba, cuando llegaba escuchaba cantar a alguien, y sin hacer ruido, se fue caminando despacio para no ser descubierto y sentada en el pórtico de la cabaña, meciéndose en una silla con dos animales en el regazo, estaba Candy, arrullando a un par de conejitos.

\- ¡Hola Candy!

\- ¡oh! ¡Albert! Que sorpresa tan agradable verte por aquí, pensé que estabas fuera de la ciudad.

\- Volví hace un par de semanas, que gusto que estés por aquí, tenía tantos deseos de verte.

\- Vine a pasar el verano a Lakewood, mis padres adoptivos salieron de viaje. Y… recordé que venir aquí, siempre me da mucha paz.

\- A mi también, me encantaría pasar unos días relajados, ojala y podamos coincidir, Candy.

\- Creo que sí, Albert, si deseas puedo acompañarte, estoy libre y de vacaciones, solo debo avisarle a mis padres y puedo venir a acompañarte, pero debo regresar temprano a la casa de campo, no tengo permiso de estar después de las seis fuera.

\- Prometido, le diré a Walter que pase por ti en las mañanas y te regresaré antes de las seis, Candy.

\- Será divertido, así no nos aburriremos, Albert. Además estaré conviviendo contigo, será un verano inolvidable.

\- Si. Lo será.

Albert no podía creer que su suerte estuviera cambiando, a Dios gracias los negocios los había podido sopesar, pero cada que intervenía en más negociaciones, se alejaba de la mujer que adoraba y ahora, ella estaba pasando el verano en Lakewood y coincidía con él, eso era lo mejor que le podía haber sucedido, un verano con ella.

\- ¿Ya cenaste, Candy?

\- No, pero debo regresar a la casa, Isabel me espera, dije que llegaría antes de las seis.

\- Te acompaño. El extendía su mano y ella le tomaba con la confianza que el siempre le había inspirado, caminaron tomados de la mano, para Candy era natural, para él era mágico, le tomaba de la mano, era especial, como si siempre hubiera sido así. La hora llegaba e Isabel la esperaba en la puerta, al verla llegar tomada de la mano de un joven sonreía discretamente,

\- Señorita Britter, que bueno que llega, ya la esperaba, desea invitar a cenar a su… amigo.

\- Albert ¿Quieres cenar con nosotras? Preguntaba con una hermosa sonrisa, mirándolo esperanzada, él no podía negarle nada, era hermosa y no deseaba alejarse de ella.

\- Me encantaría. Si no es molestia, por supuesto. Isabel de inmediato preparaba todo, sospechaba que su señorita ya tenía un noviazgo discreto, y se lo merecía, porque era una joven muy buena y noble.

Albert llamaba a su chofer, era muy tarde para cruzar el bosque, así ya las nueve de la noche, se retiraba al pórtico de la casa de campo de los Britter, a lo que Candy emocionada lo acompañaba, a esperar a que llegara por él. Albert estaba en una burbuja de paz y armonía, estar con la joven de los Britter, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Ella gozaba de su compañía de manera sincera.

\- Le diré a Walter que pase por ti a las siete de la mañana, te llevará a un restaurante cerca de la oficina, ahí te esperaré para desayunar juntos, estaremos en mi oficina y hare algunas actividades, para tomarme la tarde libre y llevarte a pasear por Chicago.

\- Gracias Albert, que feliz me siento, ya deseo que sea mañana, mira ahí viene el auto, descansa para que nos veamos temprano. El se despedía y por el movimiento, al acercarse topaba dándole un beso que debía ser en la mejilla, pero el escalón de la entrada estaba flojo y ambos se daban un beso suave en los labios, a lo que ella sin ver que había sido por el escalón, bajaba su rostro apenada y sonreía agregando,

\- Buenas noches, Albert, nos veremos mañana. Él se sorprendía sonreía nervioso, la había besado accidentalmente, ella no se había molestado. Con una sonrisa efusiva, se alejaba de ella, deseando lo mismo, que ya fueran las siete de la mañana del día siguiente.

En la casa de los Burberry, uno de los socios de los Andrew, planeaba una fiesta que no tenía programada, alegando que debían festejar a su hija, porque la fiesta de presentación no había sido adecuada. La madre y la hija encantadas, pero el joven fruncía el entrecejo al no poder creer Dure Burberry, preguntaba,

\- Pero si mi hermana ya tiene veinte años, ya debe hasta pensar en casarse.

\- Así es hijo, uno de mis socios el más importante y joven puede ser el indicado, en cuanto conozca mi bella hija, se enamorara por completo. Dure giraba a ver a su hermana Prudence, quien sonreía nerviosa, al pensar que le propondrían matrimonio pronto. Mientras el joven con la realidad en las manos, al no ser tan agraciada su hermana se preocupaba y miraba a su madre, quien al igual que él gozaban de mayor belleza y le comentaba,

\- Mamá te parece bien si invito a mas amigos, ya sabes, para que no se vea tan notorio que solo es con ese hombre y no con otros más que puedan ver la belleza interior de mi hermana. Ella asentía, pero el padre de inmediato reparaba,

\- Es muy necesario que sea William quien se quede con mi hija, si alguno de mis socios, gana la posibilidad de casar a una de sus hijas con el socio mayoritario, quedaremos en desventaja. Mi pequeña tiene todos los atributos para vender a las hijas de mis socios, ella es… idéntica a mi hermosa madre.

La hija le sonreía a su padre, al darle siempre su lugar. Pero el joven y la madre, los miraban, no eran tan agraciados, solo tenían un corazón de oro y eso era lo mejor, la belleza no era externa sino muy, muy interna. La joven Prudence era de cabello negro y rebelde, un colmillo le sobresalía de su dentadura, los labios levemente gruesos como los del padre y unos ojos bastante amplios que hacían ver muy bien todo el panorama. Mientras que el joven atractivo era castaño, de cabellos sutiles y sedosos, su piel bronceada, quijada firme y ojos verdes claros, bastante llamativo y asediado por las damas que lo rodeaban.

* * *

 _ **Un nuevo fic corto, con dedicatoria especial a mi valiosa amiga Oladys, a quien aprecio sinceramente, este como regalo también para esta fecha tan hermosa de Navidad 2016**_

 _ **deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor en el año por venir y que sus deseos más bellos se vean culminados y sirvan no solo a nuestros fines, sino al amor , la paz y la prosperidad de todos los que nos rodean.**_

 _ **Un fuerte abrazo a la Distancia**_

 _ **Mayra Exitosa**_


End file.
